


Forbidden love

by Pheonixbird170



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Assbrows, If youre reading this im sorry, Ot50, Other, This started as Phole but now we're all getting married and its my fault for suggesting it kill me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 00:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9046508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pheonixbird170/pseuds/Pheonixbird170
Summary: This is a joke from a group chat just pretend it doesn't exist





	1. Chapter 1

Pole had a secret, pole was secretly in love with Phichit's phone. No one could know about it, it was impossible for a phone to love a phone, no one would ever accept their love. 

"Pole? What's wrong?" asked Phichit's Phone, snapping pole out've their thoughts. 

"Oh, uh, nothing Phone, I was just thinking"

"About?" 

"Us."

"Oh..."

They sat in silence for awhile, waiting for the other to speak up. Finally, Phone broke the silence.

"I don't want to stop this, I love you too much Pole! I'll love you forever!"

"I don't want to end this either, I love you too Phone. I can't imagine life with you, we'll run away if we have to, I'll never let you go."


	2. Chapter 2

For months they continued seeing each other in secret, no one had caught on until.....

"Hey Hideous Tie?"

"What is it Victor's Hair?"

"Haven't you noticed that Pole at the Banquet and Phichit's Phone have been acting weird lately? They hardly hangout anymore, sometimes they sneak off together, they get really nervous when we ask either of them what they've been up to. What's their deal?"

"Huh, I have noticed, I'll call some of the others over to think of an explanation." 

A few phone calls later, Tie, Hair, Salty Kid's Cat, Seung's doggo, Yurio's gold medal, and Leo's half ponytail all sat around a table. On the table was paper so people could write their ideas down and, the reason most of them showed up, Pringles. 

"So, anyone have any ideas?" Asked Medal, shoving another chip in their mouth.

"What if they're spies from a secret agency and they think we have bomb plans and they're planning to betray us all?!"

"Thank you for your input Salty Kid's Cat, but that makes no sense." said Seung's Doggo

"Well what have YOU came up with? Oh that's right, NOTHING!" 

"Actually I do have a theory, and mine actually makes sense." 

"Well let's hear it Doggo," said Tie

"What if, they're robots programed by the robot overlord to help take over the world!!"

"Oh shit..." whispered Hair quietly

"Wait isn't phone already kinda a robot?" Asked Ponytail 

"OH SHIT" said Hair, much less quieter 

"EXACTLY" Exclamed Doggo, jumping out of their seat.

"Whatever, I have a better theory," said Ponytail, "what if, they're all.... dramatic pause...... ALIENS!" 

"Ok ok ENOUGH you guys, does anyone have any ACTUAL theories?"

"Don't belittle my aliens theory Tie I will fight you!"

"Shouldn't we just ask them?" Asked Hair

"No that would be too easy." explained Doggo

They continued arguing until they finally decided to ask them.

"Ok guys, lets go."


	3. Two weddings yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't even ironically badly written anymore, it's just plain bad and I want to die

"Phone, I cannot describe how I feel when I'm with you, it's a blissful feeling I've never felt before, even when Yuuri and Chris danced upon me I didnt feel a feeling stronger than when I am with you. Please, run away with me. No one will accept our love with we stay here."

"TOO LATE WE ALLREADY KNOW BITCH!" Yelled Tie from the bushes.

"Oh shit" 

"YALL ARE GONNA GET FUCKING HITCHED!!"

-Two hours later-

"Pole, do you take Phone to be your lawfully wedded, uh, thing?" asked Cat, who was officiating the marriage,

"I do"

"And Phone, do you wanna marry Pole"

"I do"

"Does anyone odject? Speak now or keep it in forever until you're dead inside"

"I OBJECT" Yelled Ponytail

"Ponytail? What the fuck dude?" Asked Pole

"YOU GUYS CANT GET MARRIED!"

"Why not"

"BECAUSE *dramatic pause* I AM IN LOVE WITH PHICHIT'S PHONE!"

"But Ponytail, I thought I was yours!" Yelled Yuri's knife shoes

Soon everyone was arguing, it seemed everyone was madly in love with someone else. The bickering continued for hours, until.....

"WAIT, Let's all just marry eachother" suggested ponytail.

"Oh ok"

"I'm down"

"Ot50!"

"WE'RE ALL IN THIS TOGETHER!!"

"Taking polyamory to the next level"

"Idk man,,,, Ponytail always picks fights with me," said Pole, "Idk how to feel about being with them."

"Hate sex pole" said Ponytail

"HATE SEX POLE" repeated Eyebrows

"So it decided, we're all getting fucking married." said Victor's Hair 

The 50 way wedding was grand, everyone got drunk off champagne, including Yuuri's Champagne ( cannibalism ) and had a dance off.

Ok I'm done I dont want to write this shit anymore I'm lazy,


End file.
